Hai Hai no Mi (Hope Universe)
The Hai Hai no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit which allows the user to become, manipulate, and control ash(volanic ash, to be precise), turning the user into a Ash Human (灰人間, Hai Ningen). "Hai" (灰) means "ash" in Japanese. In the English version, it is called the Ash-Ash Fruit. __TOC__ Appearence The Hai Hai no Mi looked like a gray Watermelon with swirls before it was eaten. It has similar traits to sand, consisting of small fragments of volcanic rocks, minerals, and glasses like obsidian so it's color is predominately black. Strengths and Weaknesses Ash is burnt matter, meaning that burning it again will not do much, if anything at all, as such it is a great counter for fire. The ability to create virtually anything would have to be the fruit's main strength, it can be produced from various parts of the body and hardened into a dense form that can crush an opponent in its grip, apply blunt force damage, or even be sharpened to cut them. Constructs are also a big strength of the fruit. This takes time, however, and surges of water as well as big gusts of wind can disrupt the process before it is finished. The dense ash can also be broken by a strong enough impact, the strength of it being determined by the user. Another interesting ability of the ash logia is to increase the temperature of the ash they produce, to a searing degree. Obviously not to the degree of something like magma, but easily enough to get the job done. Simiar to other fruits that can generate heat, extreme temperatures do not bother the user of the Hai Hai no Mi. The fruit has a very conflicted "rivalry" with water because of this. Enemies can drench themselves in the liquid, or any liquid for that matter, and be capable of bypassing the usual Logia defense. If the user themselves in drenched in water, however, they can heat up the temperature of the ash to evaporate the liquid. Other than that, the fruit only has the normal Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks Regular Techniques *''Kurokusei (Black Creation):'' The creation of hardened ash constructs and/or enlarged ash limbs. The longer a construct is used, the less heat it produces. *''Kuroha (Black Blade):'' A bundle of sharp ash is sent at the opponent at a fast pace; may also burn the opponent. *''Kurokabe (Black Wall):'' A wall of hardened ash is brought up as defense. Usually attached to the user’s hand but may be separate. *''Kurohou (Black Way):'' A varying technique. Usually it involves turning into ash and letting the wind sweep you up; may also include making an ash road to walk upon. *''Kurouudan (Black Grenade):'' The user condenses ash in their hand then throws it at their opponent. Upon hitting them, it explodes. *''Kurotaihou (Black Cannon):'' The user turns their arm into burning ash and punches the target; has the added effect of exploding once making impact. If the attack is dodged, the user may also let the attack “go,” sending it rocketing forward and exploding upon impact with any surface. Leg usage is also possible. *''Kuroobun (Black Oven):'' The user spreads their heated ash to nearby surfaces, prompting things to catch fires if they are able. *''Kuroshi (Black Death):'' While having a hand on an opponent, he can coat their body in a dense layer of hot black ash; it’ll cool after some time. Should it go over their head, they’ll eventually suffocate. It’s a very good way to immobilize opponents, especially if you’re trying to capture them. The ash is only at its strongest once the coat is complete, meaning that if only a body part is coated, it is fairly easier to free yourself from. *''Kurokiri (Black Fog):'' A more widespread version of Kuroi Shi. While this version does not require contact, the layer of ash is a lot thinner and is easier to break out of from the inside. Depending on the amount of time inside, the victim may be burned. *''Kurosatsu (Black Suicide):'' The user turns their body into ash; compresses themselves; then creates an explosion akin to gun powder. The user reforms afterwards. *''Kuronejire (Black Twist):'' The ash cloud in the sky begins to twirl as it touches down, creating an ash tornado. *''Daini Taiyou (Second Sun):'' Using the ambient ash in the sky from Kuroi Skies, the user is able to condense their scattered ash into a large ball around them. The user then drops it down onto their target area, the pull of gravity increasing the power of its impact whilst air friction heats the ash even more, superheating the ash and giving it the look of the sun as it impacts with an almighty force. *''Nagareboshi (Shooting Star):'' A far more widespread version of Daintaiyo, which sends multiple, smaller, “meteors” down upon an area. Rokushiki Based Techniques *''Kurosanpo (Black Walk):'' By creating ash at the bottom of his feet, then kicking off said ash, one is able to effectively recreate the effects of Geppo. *''Kurogeiru (Black Gale):'' Sending a wave of sharp ash from any part of his body in a move very reminiscent of Rankyaku. Blazing Control Blazing Control is a performance enhancing technique. The user utilizies their ash like gunpower, forcing it to combust. The fire surrounding the user does not harm them because of the ash's properties. The added fire adds more power onto his other attacks as well as give him access to a few different ones. It's important to note that he has no actual control over the fire. Trivia *Raiden often brags that he's capable of hardening his ash to be as tough as steel. Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Hope Universe